little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Soulstone/Familiars
100 Familiar Races, better known as Familiars, are animals with magical ability, often exceeding that of strongest witches. They also living beings created from combined magical energy from both Yggdrasil and its opposite Nidhoggr. Some of them were tamed as pets due to their peculiar abilities allowed them to do things that witches normally cannot do. Their appearance vary from one and another, be it classical small dragons to ancient beings. Origins After destruction of Nidhoggr, the cosmic serpent left behind tremendous amount of magical energy that threatened all life on Earth. To purify it, Nine Olde Witches combined their magic and that of Yggdrasil to absorb Nidhoggr's energy and its remaining essence into the cosmic tree. Inside the cosmic tree, some portion of Yggdrasil's magical energy, and Nidhoggr's both absorbed magical energy and essence combined into unique 100 species of lifeforms that later expelled from the tree itself. Sensing goodness within them in spite of carrying energy of cosmic serpent, Woodward christened them as 100 Familiar Races, and she, and other Nine Olde Witches, have them spread to various countries around the globe, including Korea, Japan, America, China, and Persia. Alongside other magical creatures, familiars' presence at those countries played further role on their history, expanding the already existing mythologies there. But over the years, peaceful existence between witches and 100 Familiar Races seemed went not as much as Nine Olde Witches wanted because their relationships quite different compared with in the past. By the time of Middle Ages and Golden Age of Magic, witches began to forgot the legend about Nidhoggr who nearly destroy the world, and everyone's opinion about our kind gradually changed: Witches no longer remember what made familiars unique compared with other magical beings, while normal humans dismissed their existence as myth or perceive them as evil spirits. Characteristics Though each races of these familiars have different shape and size, they have few things in common: All of them are created by combination of Yggdrasil’s magical energy with absorbed essence and magical energy of Nidhoggr, giving them tremendous magical powers and advanced physiology. They can perform extraordinary magical technique which mirrors that of Shiny Rod’s alternate forms: *'Shiny Ball': Firing condensed ball of green magical energy with properties and effect similar to Shiny Arc. Lastly, unlike other magical creatures, familiars carried magical energy derived from Nidhoggr inside them, which reacts to their strong negative emotions. Lost Soul Familiar Because they carry Nidhoggr's energy that reacted to negative emotions, had they overwhelmed by rage, it will trigger violent chain reaction where Nidhoggr's energy taking over both body and mind, turning them into Lost Beast Familiar. As they succumbed to their rage, familiar's skin and fur (or either shell/scales) will caught fire and replaced by searing layer of black energy membrane. This followed by white protective armor, which resembles furled leaf buds, materialized around the tail and formed barbed blade on its tip. As the eyes glow in white, the mouth become jagged like jack-o-lantern with sharp teeth. The transformation ends with horn-like protursions grew on the head like a crown. In this state, the transformed familiar still aware with their actions, but the rage hinders their ability to distinguish between friend and foe and attacks in whatever way will enable him to defeat his target, oblivious to the consequences of the attack. They also taking no restraint from releasing their magical powers, causing them to inflict more damage to their surroundings than intended target. This usually happened on familiars who suffer PTSD (Post Traumamatic Stress Disorder) from abuse, torture, or other unfortunate events in their lives that bad enough to induce PTSD such as having their beloved master killed in front of them. If a familiar once had PTSD-inducing traumatic experience, it's advised that they need immediate psychological healing to prevent any unfortunate incidents. Familiar Codes Ever since becoming part of witch community, familiars and witches followed three strict codes such as: *Familiars only summoned as last resort to assist their masters in facing situations that too much for them to handle, like facing dangerous creatures such as Ancient Dragons. *In battles, witches must fight with their familiars side by side. It means familiars musn't do most of the fight. *Don't dependant on familiar's service too much, as familiars only there to help its masters develop their talents by their own strengths. Notable Familiar Races Lightning Weasels Lightning Weasels, also known as Volkar, or Raiju, is species of white weasel with special ability to manipulate electricity and other forms of magic. Their origins were shrouded in mystery. The first members of their kind were believed to be born from Thor's Hammer, and it was said that one lightning weasel could unleash a power equivalent to a God's wrath. And old notes found in ruins of Pompeii confirmed this testament of overall power of a lightning weasel: In a desperate attempt to save innocent witches from corrupt inhabitants of Pompeii and to punish them for their hubris, an unnamed lightning weasel grew to giant size before demolished the whole Vesuvius with one swipe from its tail, causing the mountain to erupt instantly. But other witches argued that they already exist since Megalithic times as first members of their kind emerges from the legendary tree Yggdrasil. The former seemed to be likely, since most of them are associated with Nine Olde Witches and they can only found at Arcturus Forest in spite of some of them later brought by witches who found them across the world. At the beginning, many witches were afraid with lightning weasels due to their immense powers and advised others to immediately flee upon seeing one. But overtime, the relationships between lightning weasels and witches become improved with them developed respect on each other, though witches who know their existence were only those from magical families such as Cavendish that aware with their existence. Unfortunately, by the present period of science and technology, the sightings of lightning weasel become rare due to magic around the world continues to weaken, and some believes that they went to extinction. But in reality, they merely retreating into Ley Lines, waiting for Grand Triskellion to be unlocked so magic can flourished once more. Even so, there are rumors stating that at least one member of this powerful creature believed to watch over those who inherited Shiny Rod since its wielder are only hope to restore magic. Lightning Weasels are presumably most powerful of known familiars, as they had massive reserves of magical energy. They can also moves and flies extremely fast as if they can teleporting, with a mention of one lightning weasel can disappear and reappear behind a witch in a blink of eye. Lightning weasels can also transformed into giant version of themselves where in this giant form, their bodies composed of blue solid energy. In this form, they are invulnerable and can unleash their powers in full force, giving them immense brute force where they can demolish entire mountain and causing tsunami with single swipe of their tail. Even so, lightning weasels can only maintain this form for 99,9 seconds before it eventually strain them. Other trump card that they had is summoning lightning bolts from the sky to struck some portion of soil and other nearby earthen material in order to brought them to life into giant humanoid golem armed with hammer made of solid lightning, presumably what led them believed to be created by Thor's Hammer. Because their potent ability to regenerate, even more than other familiars, lightning weasels were believed to only die by old age. In fact, it appeared that nothing can truly kill a lightning weasel, even humans' most destructive mundane weapon. Injuries that inflicted upon them will quickly heals, while dismemberment merely annoy them as they will simply putting themselves back together on a whim. Incineration or blown into pieces or small molecules with powerful magic will only anger them, since it took longer for them to reform unlike dismemberment. Even so, they are more suspectible with Wagandea's toxic pollen: As discussed before, slight exposure of the pollen will render them entering sleep-like death that lasts for 24 hours. Once 24 hours passed, the lightning weasel will recovers, but it took some time for them to regain their strength. They also won't lose their power because they are created from magic itself. Even so, had they dying too often through violent means, the constant destruction and creation of cells during recovery of severe injuries will threatened to shorten their lifespan. This only confirmed through a handful member of these familiars who only lived for decades as result of dying too often whereas familiars who dying at least 3 times able to live for centuries, making their lifespan complicated. Though it's possible to kill them through violent means by fatally torturing them several times, it's never confirmed whether this will succeed due to them very fast and powerful. In their natural form, Lightning Weasels are weasels with white fur and golden four-pointed star-shaped badge in the middle of the face. Though their physiology matches with typical weasels, lightning weasels can grew to size of ferrets as the adults have average length of 51 cm (20 in) including a 13 cm (5.1 in) tail, weigh about 1.5–4 pounds (0.7–2 kg), Known Lightning Weasel Shiny Flash Shiny Flash, currently known as Biri Biri, is the male familiar of Atsuko Kagari and one of Akko's most loyal allies. Ashamed of himself of unable to prevent an incident long time ago, Biri Biri made it hiss mission to guide Akko to ensure it never happens again. Biri Biri is a wise individual compared to other animals of Earth. However, he locked most of his emotions away as his duty came first. This ultimately lead to his downfall when Chariot accidentally destroyed the Shiny Rod and realized that his focus on duty also led him not fully expressed his affection on both Chariot and Croix, resulting him unknowingly pushed Croix to turned against them. Failing at his mission and ashamed with Croix's fall from grace, Biri Biri returned to the Arcturus forest in shame until the Shiny Rod was revived once more in front of Akko. Guiding Akko was his greatest chance of atonement, but over time his interactions with the young Witch allowed him to emotionally mature and has became to love Akko like a younger sibling which makes it all the more desire to protect her from harm. Biri Biri also developed a sort of sweet tooth after tasting Akko's family special manju. Mamba Seal Mamba Seals are species of magical seals with special ability to create, shape and manipulate poisons and poisonous substances, be it from within their bodies or nearby existing source. They only used this ability to fight on land because their poison can easily dissolves in water. These seals also possesses potent resistance to their own poisons and poisonous substance they manipulated, which vary from one to another. Being aquatic mammals, it was widely believed that Mamba Seals were slow on land, but this later proved to be false as they can roll into a ball to move about quickly on land to counteract this limitations. There are some reports from witches that a pack of Mamba Seals rolls into a ball to move across the island for new nesting grounds, but occasionally rest near large bodies of water to keep their bodies fresh. Mamba Seals also possesses unusually strong limbs and immense physical strength, allowing them to crawl deceptively fast. As discussed before, Mamba Seals can manipulate toxin by either breathes a concussive stream of corrosive toxic breath, firing several balls of poison, and creating solid armor made of toxin. They can also move very fast by rolling into a ball and rammed through their enemies. When fighting underwater, they relied on their speed, claws, and teeth due to only able to manipulate poison on land. Mamba Seals inspired the legends of the Selkie. Sometimes, their poison could go haywire during a specific planet alignment, causing their poison to produce a maiden like hair and an almost siren like voice. Several people witness this phenomenon, which lead to the rumor of manatees be mermaids, although manatees are totally separated species. Known Mamba Seal Jiàn Jiàn is mamba seal who is very childish compared to other Familiars due to the fact that she is still a baby. Sucy bumped into her when she was looking for mushrooms. After one adventure, Sucy decides to take her home and raised her as her own child to cope with the fact that her parents (presumably) abandoned her and desires not to do the same to the seal. A cheerful individual, but accident prone and Sucy is overly protective of the seal. Dragon Horse Dragon Horses, also known as Kirins, are race of horse-like familiars that resembles chinese dragons. They primarily resembles a white horse with dolphin-like head that had two pair of horns and long moustache. They possesses magical ability with their trump cards are ability to manipulate water and fire, and even combined both elements to fire focused stream of hot steam from their mouth. Kirins were a proud race, but overtime, Witches and Humanity see them as nothing more than a symbol of status. Known Kirins Yondu Yondu is familiar of Lotte Yanson. He started off as apathetic and grumpy familiar whom dismayed with the change of the way humanity and witches saw them. Not surprisingly,Yondu's response to anyone who wanted to ride him was to spew them away, believing that they will only use his talents like expendable tools until he met Lotte, who not only showed courage but also humble which are the things that he valued. Chamrosh Chamroshes are familiars that said to resembles cross between bird and dog in the same style with griffins and stated to be related. Though they had head, neck, front legs, wings, and feathers of that of falcon, his rear leg, body, and tail resembles that of dog. Biri Biri stated that Beatrix’s endeavor to bring chamroshes for witches community at Persian led to the myth about them. Known Chamrosh Pongo Pongo is a loyal and dedicated servant to Diana eversince she was little. However before, Pongo belonged to Diana's mother, Bernadette but since she died, ownership was passed to Diana. Diana view Pongo as a surrogate father. Pongo has a liking towards Akko and always urges the latter to be friends with Diana. American Jackalope Familiar in form of Rabbit with Antlers. Possessing the ability to control wind, casting basic magic, jump and run very fast, and unleashing sonic scream. Known Jackalopes Amanda's Jackalope TBA Elwetritsch Also known in their harmless form as the Dodo, they are familiar race lived primarily on Germany. Prior to that, they inhabited the island of Mauritus until an incident that was inflicted upon humans caused the birds to move their nesting grounds to Germany. The event was heavily classified by the Witches Council. In their true form that still bore resemblance with their Dodo form, Elwetritsches actually have beautiful but fearsome appearance as their natural form looked like cross between four-winged pterodactyl-like creature and their harmless Dodo form. Known Elwetritsch Jasminka's Elwetritsch TBA American Jackalope Familiar in form of Rabbit with Antlers. Possessing the ability to control wind, casting basic magic, jump and run very fast, and unleashing sonic scream. Had river-dwelling cousins called Numph Bunny. Known Jackalopes Amanda's Jackalope TBA Kludde Kluddes are familiar in form of giant wolf with bat wings and ears. Firsts of their kind was introduced to Belgia by Nine Olde Witches to witch community there, further expanding their mythologies there. These creatures inspired the legend of Bram Stoker's Dracula. In the novel, it was described that Dracula could transform into a Wolf and a Bat. Kludde have retracable wings to hide as an ordinary wolf. Known Kluddes Unnamed Kludde An unnamed Kludde was a familiar who served current Annabelle Creme. Khepri Khepri are child-sized familiar that resembles biomechanical beetles with two legs and four arms. In appearance at their mature form, they resembles rhinoceros beetle with two pincers with three parts on their face, covering a mouth full of sharp teeth. Their eyes also covered by a helmet-like skull. Known Khepris Rico Rico is more open compared to his master. Probably due to the fact that he is an Otaku. He loves watching anime and reading manga. Rico first showed Connie mecha anime which she throughly enjoyed. Grootslangs Grootslangs are 12 meter long familiar that resembles giant snake. Nine Olde Witches brought first members of their kind to witch community at Africa, expanding mythologies about magical creatures there. In appearance, Grootslangs resembles a python with head that resembles vipers adorned with a pair of horn-like protursions at the back of the head. In spite of possessing poisonous fangs, the shape of their fangs and their body’s physiology closely match of constrictor snake. They also large enough to swallow an adult human whole. Grootslangs are also natural enemies of Lightning Weasels due to them can easily sensing their presence and easily avoiding their attacks. While capable to perform magic, Grootslangs seemed to more dependant for their natural abilities to constrict their foes so they can bite them with their poisonous fangs. But they can also can shed away damaged skin both for healing themselves and creating diversion, and performing camouflage like cuttlefish. Known Grootslangs Daryl’s Unnamed Grootslang Daryl Cavendish revealed to owned at least one Grootslangs, which resulted Biri Biri become suspicious on her because during his and Akko's visit to Cavendish Mansion, the weasel notice a smell of typical Grootslang near the entrance of the basement. When Diana and Pongo saved Akko from Daryl's snakes, Biri Biri found the said grootslang's newly shed skin and become agitated. Sure enough, the said grootslang showed up right behind Diana, only for Biri Biri electrocuted it to submission and left him fall into chasm below and stated that they had to left the area as he only pissed it off. It later involves in the dogfight on the air between Akko and Diana against Daryl and her daughters, where it lunges to attack Pongo, but met resistance from both Biri Biri and the chamrosh. It was immediately defeated by combination of both familiars. Devil Bird Familiars that resembles extinct Terror Birds with skeletal bodies. They are capable to run very fast, jumped higher, and ability to unleash ear-deafening shriek to disoriented their foes before attacking them with claws and beak. Slug Hounds Slug Hounds are familiars that resembles slug-like creatures. They are bigger than their smaller counterparts and are the size of a bloodhound as well as dog like personality. They were the inspiration to the Minhocao. The Slug Hounds produces a slime that could be used for a variety of purposes. The slime can act as a super nutrient for the trees or it could be used to make high quality potions. Long ago, a rogue band of Witches took the Slug Hounds and abused them leading to a mass extinction. This act was what prompted the Land Squids to break away from Witches during Middle Ages. Even so, there are rumors of survivors of these creatures found a safehaven in uncharted lands, which confirmed by Croix who spent month looking for them at uncharted forest at Black Forest. Land Squids Familiars that taking form of cephalopods that are able to walk on land. They are rogues compared to the other 100. Their mission is to protect the Green, aka plant life. Possesing multiple tentacles that could crush a car and spewing a paralysing smog, they possess vampiric abilties that allow them to absorb and use their victims' powers. Due to the resemble plants, they inspired the rumor of Man-eating trees. Nue One of familiar races that inspired Japanese legend, this creature brought untold terror amongst the populace. Although the Japanese only saw its Lost Soul form, the Nue's natural form was actually more like Tasmanian Tiger. Taken from its home long time ago and sold as a pet, the Nue broke free and assumed its new transformation. Leviathan Familiar race in form of underwater sea beast legendary throught the world. A Leviathan opened its mouth and sucks in its prey in a whirlpool and its tower like antenna fires a beam that turns its enemies into ashes. It bores resemblance to the angler fish. The most famed of Leviathan was Nautilus owned by Nemo. Nautilus and his master both sacrificed themelves to end the Draconic Siege. Edenarus Familiar race in form of massive Tortoises the size of islands and are very rare find. Each one carries a rainforest on their backs, all of them provide healty snacks and medicinal qualities. They are the inspiration of Genbu of Chinese Mythology. They have a three maturity stage: 1) First is their infant stage where the Edenarus are small tadpole like creature. They inspired the snake of Genbu. 2) The second is a metamorphasis stage where most of their bodies are covered in a knight like armor leaving only the legs and head although for some reason, the Edenarus prefer their heads remain hidden inside the armor/shell. They are inspirations to Dullahan. 3) The third and last stage where the shell breaks away allowing the Edenarus to mature into its giant form. Fomorians Familiar race in form of ape-like creatures that resides in the dark dimension. Rumor has it that they were the Witches 'Black Ops'. Most famous Fomorian was Balor. Peryton Familiars in form of winged deer. Also known as the Swan Deer. It was revealed that Diana when she was a child actually wanted one as her Familiar. Mothmas Mothmas are familiars in form of moths who lives in 'flocks'. They are the size of Chihuahuas and are considered the best tailors in the world. They capable to joined together into large humanoid being for combat and intimidaring enemie, and sightings of them performing this feat inspired the Mothman. Heiðrún Heiðrún are goat-like Familiars who were even pets to Celestials, much to other Familiar's chagrin because they were actually lazy and slothful creatures in spite serving as proof of friendship between Nine Olde Witches and Celestials. They produced a tasty wine. As with Jambavans, Croix found them near Ley Line portal that led to Bifrost. Lullaby Mouse Mouse like Familiar gifted with exemplary musical intuition and ability to make music with their bodies and act as guides. They are quite friendly particularly to children. The Lullaby Mouse inspired Pied Piper. In truth, the town of Hamelin was home to a number of slave traders and were selling a number of children at a secret island. Enraged with children slavery, an unspecified number of these creatures rescued the children. The events would later be the inspiration to another tale, Pinocchio. Its worth mentioning that Akko met a number of these Lullaby Mouse as a child and played with them during the night of the New Year, making it the second time she was inspired by magic. Their tails resembled musical symbols. Sphinx Also known as the Sand Cats. They have no organic bodies but uses sand to have a form. Pharaohs used Sand Cats as part of a plan for a security system. Building the statue version of the Familiar and spreading rumors of the term mummy, pharaohs purposely allowed sand to enter the hidden holes allowing the Sand Cats to utilise their full power. Sorginak Aka the "Red Bulls" of Spanish Mythology. They have the ability to control other bulls to protect Witches from angry villagers. They lead to the legendary running of the bull and why bulls at some point 'hated' red as red was actually activates hidden instincts. Lembuswana Mammoth like familiars who took part in the Battle of Mahakam River. Pixie Owls They have bodies of Hamsters but the face, beak and wings of Owls. They come in many colors. Jennifer the Witch had a Pixie Owl as a familiar and were the main inspiration to the Furby Toyline. Jabberwocky Jabberwocky was a Salamader like familiar with slender body and draconic features. Belonged to a cruel Queen who forced the Jabberwockey into its Lost Form state. Saved by Holbrooke's ancestors and has been the family Familiar. Sarimanok Condor-like familiars that found in the Phillipines. They aided in the Great Excorcism. Ratatoskr Squirrel Familiars supercharged by the remaining power of Yggdrasil before it collapsed. Their powers are on par to Raiju and other powerul Familiars. Akko helped one Ratatoskr in becoming part of a movie about superhero girl with squirrel powers. Bulgasari Asian Familiars that have the ability to transform their bodies into solid steel. Cherufe Iguanas-like familiars that lived in Volcanos. Very adept in manipulating magma. Bunyip Swamp-dwelling familiar who helps others to find their way after becoming a Lost Soul. Bunyips were the first Familiars to ever control their Lost Souls forms and have share necessary information to ease familiars trapped in their Lost Soul forms to witch community. Biri Biri once mentioned that he met a hermit bunyip who help him to move on from his past mistakes during his self-imposed exile. Rainbow Fish Fish-like familiars that lives In India. Their scales changed color and used to calm the mind of people. Rhynogre A familiar race in form of carnivoruous hybrid of ogre and rhino. They are carnivorous and inspired the legend of Karkadann and Emela ntouka. Panther Eels Familiars that live in the Switzerland Alps. They have front of Panthers but lower half of Eels. They used their claws to open Leylines. Puca Wombat Familiars gifted with great intuition for story telling. Ahuizotl Abuizotl are Monkey-like Familiars with mask like faces and a tail with powerful pincers. Their faces were carved into Temples. Jambavan Named after a Celestial who took them, they are bear mounts who rumored assisted several Celestials in battling cosmic threats. Croix found some Jambavans near a Ley Line spot that led to Bifrost Bridge, and stated that she lost many of her magitronic cubes just to acquire Nidhoggr's essence inside two of them. They also among few familiars who given by Woodward to some celestials who visited Earth long time ago. Ammit Reptilain Familiars resembling the Pristichampus, quadruped crocodiles. They were tasked to hunt and devour Evil Spirits. Their special ability made many of them become valuable allies of Wild Hunt participants. Black Shuck Labrador-like familiar race who are able to turn into living shadows as well as manipulating shadows into weapon. They inspired Hellhounds and birth the legendary Cerberus. Gumiho Also known as Nine Tailed Foxes, this familiar race are excels in various magic used by onmyoji and its most powerful attack (aside Shiny Ball) is a white energy ring called the ring of fire. Odin's Wings Familiar race in form of birds with traits of both ravens and hummingbirds. Legends that surrounding them stated that they have said to bring messages from the Gods. Today, they spent sending messages for Witches and others who are aware of their existence. Known Odin's Wings Mrs. Yanson's Odin's Wing flock The store owner and Lotte's mother uses them with the latter having a flock of them as pets. They are shown to attack Lotte's father if they see him flirting with other women. Category:Blog posts